Eye-Do
by Pierced-Inked-and-Awesome
Summary: Arizona is a private investigator with an eye for solving other people's problems and ignoring her own. But when a young girl and her mom come into Arizona's life and turn it upside down, will she be able to fix what's broken or make it irreparably worse?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm Penny (waves enthusiastically from behind the screen). I'm a bit nervous to be posting my very first story. Hope you like it. (glad nobody can see me biting at my nails) I guess I'm **very** nervous. I usually hide in the background and lurk so this is really a big deal for me and my anxieties are out of control. I appreciate all types of reviews because they're encouragement and I'm not going to lie, I really need it. If it's not worth continuing, feel free to kindly let me know and I'll junk it. Thank you for your time.

So here goes nothing. (deep breath and release)

* * *

 **Eye-Do**

Arizona hadn't had a client in months and she was quickly eating away at any savings she had stored away for a nice vacation. Bitter and annoyed at herself for being so picky, she realized if she didn't take a client on soon, she was going to lose everything. But she also couldn't do anymore cheating clients. They were needy and emotional and way too many times came on to her after finding out their husbands were indeed the cheaters as expected. In that way too many times she found herself in bed with her clients way too many times, too. It was a perk of the job but it also killed any clients from returning to her in the future. They were either embarrassed of their actions, especially with another woman, or they became needy and Arizona had to cut ties with them and any future business. Teddy kept telling her to stop sleeping with the women but it was easier for her. She didn't have to do the dating scene or internet scene or worry about any future chance of _I do_ being in the picture.

Aside from the lack of incoming funds, Arizona liked her life as it was and there was nothing and nobody who was going to change that.

"Boss, there's a kid on line one who wants to hire you." Alex buzzed into her office.

"The door is open, I can see you, there is no need to use the intercom." Arizona responded.

Alex swiveled around in his chair, rolled his eyes, returned the phone to his ear and with a goofy grin, continued. "Name's Sofia Torres. Says she's thirteen but has money to pay you and since I haven't seen a paycheck in 4 weeks, I vote for you taking it."

"You sleep in my guest house, eat my food, use my cars of which I supply the fuel. You drink my alcohol, entertain your lady friends in my pool, and don't have a single bill to your name. I think you'll be fine for a while longer because I'm not taking on a kid."

"Look, she sounds pretty frazzled and wants to talk. Humor her at least. It'll give you something to do while I go grab lunch."

Before Arizona could respond, Alex jumped from his chair and was out of the door leaving her no choice but to answer the phone.

Cradling the receiver between her ear and shoulder, Arizona grabbed a pencil and notepad before she answered the call.

"Case Closed, private investigative services, this is Arizona Robbins."

"Hi Mrs. Robbins, my name is Sofia and I was hoping you could help me with a problem."

The girl sounded young and Arizona knew this was going to go nowhere. Doodling on the paper, she decided to humor the girl. At the very least she would solve somebody's problems today since her own weren't going anywhere.

"Hi Sofia. You can call me Arizona. What can I do for you today?" She said with a cheerful voice.

"I need to hire you for your services. I have a trust fund so money shouldn't be a problem. I've done my research and you are who I want." She said so matter of factly if she didn't sound like a kid, Arizona wasn't sure she was speaking with one.

"Well, Sofia, my services don't come cheap and as you can't sign a contract, there might not be much I can do for you. Why don't you tell me what is going on. Boy problems at school? Do you think your dad is having an affair? If you're looking for your birth parents, I can't help you with that until you are no longer a minor." Arizona explained.

The young girl huffed into the phone and Arizona could feel the child rolling her eyes.

"I'm 13, if my boy problems needed a private investigator at this age, I'd have no hope for the future, Ma'am. I don't have a dad and don't need a dad. He donated some sperm in a cup and my mom bought it and here I am. I know mom's my mom because I look like her. I have a real problem and if you are going to treat me like a child, I'll find another private eye to help me out."

"Slow down, I didn't say I wouldn't help you but this is my job and I need to make sure you aren't playing games with me, Sofia. Why don't you tell me what I can help you with today," Arizona offered in hopes to quickly end the phone call.

Deflating some, the 13 year old came out in Sofia. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just worried is all. My mom hasn't been acting right lately and it's scaring me," she confessed. "I was hoping I could hire you to find out what is going on with her. She used to be so happy all of the time and now she's always sad. I asked her what was wrong and she puts on this fake happy face and tells me "nothing" and I know it's not nothing, Arizona."

She heard the fear in the girl's voice and felt for her but at the same time it wasn't really a case. Some times people were sad.

"Sofia, you know it might be a better use of your money to do something for your mom, cheer her up. Even if I found out why your mom was sad as you put it, it isn't going to change anything. Adults go through tough times and we just wait them out," Arizona tried to explain. She knew those feelings all too well and she also knew, or at least hoped they went away.

"Please Arizona. I will pay you your normal fees. I just really need to find out why my mom is so sad. I don't want her to be sad. She's a great mom and great doctor. She's a surgeon. And she's a great person. She's pretty and does all these things to help other people and she takes care of me all by herself. She's always taking pro bono cases at the hospital even if it gets her in trouble. Last year instead of a family vacation, we volunteered for Habitat for Humanities and helped build houses. Her last girlfriend wanted to send me out of the way to a boarding school and mom dropped her faster than you can say goodbye. She's such a good person and I don't want her so sad. I just really want to help. Please," the young girl begged.

Unable to say no to Sofia after all of that, Arizona decided to handle things differently.

"How about this, I'll do what I do, try to see if there's something there, and if it's not an adult problem, you pay me. If it's something your mom doesn't need you knowing, I'll make sure she'll be okay for you but I won't tell you what's up and you won't have to pay me, okay?"

The silence on the other end of the phone told Arizona that Sofia was thinking about it. She realized she probably wasn't going to get paid for this gig but the girl was upset and really convincing. Truth be told, Arizona was intrigued anyway.

"Deal!" Sofia squeaked out.

"Okay, Sofia. Do me a favor and call back in about an hour and my assistant will get all of the information from you. His name is Alex, you spoke to him earlier."

"Thank you, Arizona. Bye."

"Wait." Arizona hoped she stopped the young girl from hanging up. "What's your mom's name?"

"Dr. Callie Torres. She's the orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital." Sofia stated proudly.

"I'll talk to you soon, Sofia. Bye." Arizona hung up the phone. A small grin formed on Arizona's face. Orthopedics, huh? She knew exactly how she was going to handle this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your support and awesome reviews. They're definitely encouraging and I am so appreciative that you guys cared enough to help out. Thank you. I hope to hear more from you and that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"You want me to do what? I don't think so." Alex shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, just trip me. You know one good whack to my knee and it's out of socket."

"You're crazy, Arizona."

"I prefer inventive. If you aren't going to help me, can I borrow your skateboard?" She asked, batting her eyes and sending him a big grin.

"Why are you doing this again?"

"Because I need a reason to see Dr. Torres and this is the perfect excuse. And with my own doctor having retired last year, I do need a new one. So I see her, she refers me back to her for a future appointment and boom, I have another excuse to see her again," Arizona explained.

He shook his head again. There had to be safer, non-painful ways to work this case especially since they weren't even on a retainer and there was a huge possibility that they weren't going to see a red cent for it.

"If you aren't going to help me, that's fine but I'm going." Arizona said cheerfully as she exited the office's front door.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!" Arizona whined as the nurse helped her get up on the bed. Alex stood a few feet away, still shaking his head.

"Shut up." She cried as Alex covered a laugh.

Waiting until the nurse disappeared, Alex gave her a knowing look.

"This was not supposed to be how it played out and you know it," Arizona growled.

He knew she was telling the truth but if she hadn't been so dead set on hurting herself, she wouldn't have actually hurt herself. As a text came through his phone asking him where she could find his skateboard, Alex heard a crash from the stairwell followed by Arizona's screams of pain. At the bottom of the stairs, he found Arizona in an awkward position, her knee was definitely dislocated as had been her original plan but she was also holding onto her back with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I keep telling you to stop texting and walking." He smirked.

"Shut up." She repeated with another whine as the muscles in her back twinged in pain.

"Sounds like somebody is in pain in here." A woman wearing a white lab coat walked through the curtains with a cheerful grin on her face. Arizona immediately wanted to knock it off. "I'm Dr. Kepner and I'll do your work-up and get you some x-rays before Dr. Torres comes into see you. Let's see what's going on, today."

As she started poking and prodding Arizona's injuries, the private detective couldn't help but cry. Her back was in extreme pain and her knee was five sizes too big.

"Well, it looks dislocated but before we do anything, I'm going to order up some x-rays to make sure there's no damage. Since you took a hard spill, we'll also check out you back but my bet is you threw it out from the fall. I could be wrong but you did say you only fell about five stairs so I'm being positive." Dr. Kepner explained.

"Awesome." Arizona said sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to order you up some pain meds before we get you down to x-ray. Do you have any allergies we should be aware of first?" The doctor asked.

"No." Arizona sucked in a deep breath trying to think about anything but the throbbing pains. "But can you make them really strong please."

"Really, really strong!" Alex called through the curtain.

"Oh, tell your husband not to worry, we'll take good care of you." She smiled big and patted Arizona's shoulder.

Before Arizona could respond, the doctor had disappeared behind the curtain leaving Arizona alone. She could make out conversation and heard Alex laugh but that was it.

Sitting and stewing in her own depressive state, Arizona waited for what seemed like forever before the curtain opened and her nurse and Alex returned. As the nurse handed her pills and water, she sat quietly glaring at Alex.

"Both of these will take the edge off and get you through x-ray and Dr. Torres putting your knee back in place."

"Both of these?" Arizona questioned but before anybody could answer, she caught sight of the needle as the nurse started moving her sleeve to clean her skin with the alcohol pad and she promptly passed out.

Two minutes passed or maybe ten, she had no idea but as she came too, Alex stood there by himself with a huge goofy grin.

"Do NOT say anything." She ordered.

"What?" He laughed. "So you're scared of needles and passed out and I get to hold this over your head for the next fifty years, no big."

"Alex!"

"Oh good, you're back. Gave your husband quite a scare, he turned white as a ghost." The nurse popped her head back in. "You've been in and out, I told him you'd be fine but he kept hovering over you like a scared child."

Arizona smiled. Yes she just passed out but also scared the shit out of Alex so it was in the win category. She was giddy enough over that bit of information that she forgot to correct the nurse about Alex not being her husband.

"How are you feeling?"

Arizona smiled again. "Good!" She nodded her head. "Very good."

Taking a moment, she stuck her tongue out and tapped it with her pointer finger. "My tongue is numb." She repeated the action with the tip of her nose. "My nose is numb." And then she puckered her lips, flapping them together before a giggle escaped. "My lips are numb, too."

As the nurse and Alex had a laugh, Arizona realized the machine overtop of her. "What's that?"

"Oh, while you were in and out, we decided it best to bring x-ray to you. Between your back and knee, we didn't want to risk anymore injury." She explained. "Dr. Torres has the results and will be in to talk to you soon. Can I get anything for you while you wait?"

"No, we're good. I think Arizona's real good." Alex finished on a laugh.

After the nurse left, Arizona spent time checking on her numb extremities. Her fingers were numb. Her ears were numb. Her eyebrows were numb. Her toes were numb. And each time she found something else numb, Alex could only laugh at her. The plus side was that she was in no pain whatsoever.

"I hate you." She whined each time he laughed.

"You love me." Was his constant reply.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I hate you."

"Knock knock." A tall woman in a labcoat peeped her head in. "Dr. Torres here, hope I'm not interrupting a lover's quarrel." She smirked.

"What? Pfsh, hell no!" Arizona threw the woman a dirty look before she got a good look at the doctor. "Um, I mean, no. Alex was just leaving."

"He can stay if you want, you might want to hold his hand."

"Nah, Arizona's a trooper, she'll be just fine." He said as he disappeared behind the curtain.

"So, Miss Robbins I presume?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Arizona is fine. Just give it to me straight."

"Well as you probably already know, you dislocated your knee. Looks like there's scar tissue there from previous injuries but we'll worry about that once you're healed. You didn't break your back but you do have a serious sprain which is going to make walking on crutches almost impossible so for the next several days you're wheelchair bound." Dr. Torres explained as she prepared Arizona's leg. "Do you have anybody at home to help you, perhaps that young man who was in here earlier?" She asked.

Arizona sighed. "Yes, he lives with me."

"Well by the time you're healed, I hope he has the boyfriend of the year award." Callie smiled sweetly. "Now this is going to hurt so hold onto the edges of the bed and it's okay to scream."

"He's not my boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Arizona cried, "friend."

"Okay, male-friend." She sent Arizona a knowing smile. "All done. The nurse will be in to put you in a brace and the neck brace is just a precaution until you're home to keep you from jarring anything. If you go out in the car, I suggest wearing it then but otherwise you'll be fine." She handed Arizona a card. "I want to see you again on Monday in my office and we'll discuss what to do about your knee during that appointment."

"What to do about my knee?" Arizona asked worriedly.

"You have a lot of scar tissue and not much cartilage so we'll discuss options then. Don't worry for now. Monday, Miss Robbins." She repeated.

"Arizona."

"Okay, Arizona. I'm giving you three prescriptions. The nurse will be into explain everything to you but as you have somebody to take care of you at home, I'm not worried about you having to stay the night with me."

Arizona smiled at the thought of the sexy doctor and spending the night with her. If she hadn't been so pumped full of pain meds and her head wasn't spinning at five hundred miles an hour, she wouldn't have been so brazen. Especially since Dr. Callie Torres was a client, of sorts. "What if I wanted to spend the night with you?" She flirted.

Callie caught the tone of her patient's voice and couldn't help but grin herself. "From what I hear you aren't a huge fan of needles and that would entail an IV, Arizona."

Blush covered Arizona's entire face. "It'd be worth it."

Callie laughed. "Are you flirting with me, Miss Robbins?"

"I dunno, can doctors date their patients?"

Callie laughed again and this time she blushed. "No, I'm afraid not." She sounded disappointed.

"Do you have any associates you'd recommend me to for my knee, Dr. Torres?"

"Not if you want it done right."

"Too bad, it's not every day that a girl falls down the stairs and ends up with a doctor as hot as you are." Her brain was about thirty seconds behind her mouth and so it took some time for her to realize she was walking on thin ice with a client's mother...a client?

"I'll chalk that up to the drugs, Arizona. Take care of yourself and I'll see you Monday." Callie patted Arizona's good knee, her hand lingering just a little bit too long before she snatched it away and blushed again.

"It's a date!" Arizona grinned.

"An appointment." Callie corrected her before swiftly exiting through the curtain as Alex came in.

"Did you just ask out our client's mom?" Alex smirked at Arizona's pouting face.

"So what if I did? It's just the job."

"Yeah, sure. Don't you usually save the screwing the client until after the case is closed?" He asked.

A sad look crossed Arizona's eyes and Alex could have sworn she looked hurt by his callous statement.

"I'm tired, can you get the nurse so we can go home." She barked. He had hurt her feelings and she didn't know why because it was the truth. But in her defense, she never was the one who came onto the women, they came onto her. She just didn't turn them away.

Watching a frown form on Arizona's face, Alex did as was asked and slipped out. Something was up and he was really hoping it was the drugs.


End file.
